Ryou: King of thieves?
by WiccanOtogi
Summary: Do you think Ryou could handle stealing? Here is what I thought. It's a one-shot. My first story. RxB I hope you like it.


Hey everybody…This is my first fanfiction that I've actually written down. Hehehe so please be kind. It was just a random idea that popped into my head while I was trying to sleep so I thought I'd write it down before I forgot it. Just a one shot. I hope you enjoy it.

P.s I own nothing…Not Ryou…not Bakura….Not CSI or NCIS…not YouTube…Nothing. ;-;

Ryou; the king of thieves

"Bakura...Bakura...Everyone is staring at me!"

"No one is staring at you." Bakura sighed.

"No! They are! Everyone is staring...Now they're looking at my pocket! They know! Everyone knows!" Ryou Squeaked. Bakura just sighed again and kept walking.

"Bakura! Psst! Bakura!"

"What Ryou?"

"See that little kid with the balloon!" Ryou tilted his head toward said boy. Bakura looked over with disinterest. "So what about it..?" "He knows! I can tell by the way he is looking at me! He knows Bakura!"

"All that kid knows is that his bowels are no longer full of shit." Bakuras said as his noise wrinkled in disgust.

"Oh my Ra I can't smell that...I can't smell anything! Oh my gosh, my nose doesn't work anymore Kura! This is the Gods way of punishing me!" Ryou said as he started to gasp for air.

"Your nose works just fine. The Gods couldn't care less about you and would never go out of their way just to smite you. Especially with something as lame as making your noise not work." Bakura said.

"DO you taste that Bakura?"

"Taste what?" Bakura sighed for what felt like the Hundredth time.

"The EYES! I can taste the eyes on me! All of them...I can taste that security camera over there...and that old lady on the bench with that little dog..." Ryou was now very close to _**hyperventilating**_.

Bakura just ignored this and kept walk.

"Maybe I should just take it back..? Yeah..leave like a little note saying I'm sorry! That could work right? But wait...what if they call CSI! Or NCIS! And they do a DNA test! Then they'll come to our house and take me away! Then who would take care of you?"

"I don't need to be taken care of Ryou. I'm a grown man!"

"...And what about Toot-toot! My loving albino hamster! You know he only eats out of my hand...He is very particular. If he doesn't eat at least twice a day He'll starve and die!" Ryou almost whimpered this last part.

"What if they throw me in jail! Oh my God! I wouldn't last a day before some guy named Bubba or tiny or some other ridiculous nicknamed that said large person has taken on to hide their insecurities about themselves and how very large they are. Then they will make me their Bitch! Eep!" Ryou cried.

"Bakura I don't want to be some bodies bitch! Especially a very large someone's bitch! I've seen that YouTube video with that large mob boss guy and what he does to that poor tiny tiny man...What with the blood and the Goosh...Goosh...Goosh!"

"Ryou."

"Goosh!.."

"Ryou!" Bakura said a bit louder this time, but Ryou was still lost in his mass of paranoia.

"Goosh!"

"RYOU!" Bakura yelled is Ryou's ear, snapping Ryou out of his paranoia.

"Huh? What is it Bakura? You don't have to yell I'm right here!"

Bakura just glared and said "We're home."

Ryou looked around himself and finally realized that he was standing in his living room. "Oh...Wait! That means I got away with it!"

"Yes. Ryou, yes you did." Bakura said sounding exhausted.

"OH my gosh! I've...I've...I've never felt so...Alive! Oh my...Can we go steal something else now? Something bigger like...I don't know...Like the Hope diamond! Or 10 Million dollars!" Ryou was practically jumping up and down now.

"No." Bakura said with a bit a panic in his voice.

"What? But why not? Aren't you the one who is always telling me to take things" a confused Ryou asked.

Bakura sighed "Because I don't think your heart or my head could take it."

"What do you mean Bakura?"

Bakura just smirked and started up the stairs.

"Bakura! What are you taking about! Where are you going?" Ryou said in a flustered and confused tone.

Bakura with out looking back said " I need a nap...You can come to if you promise to be quite."

Ryou blushed and followed Bakura up the stairs.

The end...

Soo what do you think? Please be gentle...;-;


End file.
